For operation in a hostile multi-radio environment, a high-performance receiver may need to have a highly-linear and highly-sensitive front end. Highly sensitive LNAs with high-output compression points are difficult to implement in low-voltage scaled CMOS technology due to the larger output swings that are required for high-performance receivers. The use of higher-voltage transistors (e.g., with thicker gate regions) can handle the larger voltage swings but generally have higher noise figures and poorer sensitivity.
Thus, there are general needs for LNAs that have high sensitivity and high-output compression points. There are general needs for LNAs that have high sensitivity and high-output compression points suitable for implementation in low-voltage scaled CMOS technology. There are also general needs for high-performance receivers with highly-linear and highly-sensitive front ends.